


make my messes matter

by Kokoa_Lana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Insecurity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Has Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, stucky au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoa_Lana/pseuds/Kokoa_Lana
Summary: Стив ещё раз смотрит на кривоватое "Втивен" на стаканчике, пишет СМС Сэму: "Что делать, когда симпатичный бариста делает ошибку в твоём имени?".





	make my messes matter

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом https://xhorizondump.tumblr.com/post/176706563648/you-should-sleep-more-bucky-and-poor-steves  
> Спасибо прекрасному артеру за чудесные работы, и за эту в частности.  
> На архиве я только обустраиваюсь, поэтому если есть любые замечания — с удовольствием приму.

— Как Вас зовут? — дежурно интересуется усталый парень за стойкой.  
— Стивен, через "в", — улыбается Роджерс, доставая из бумажника деньги. Он рассчитывается за свой кофе и ждёт заказа.  
Стив сосредоточенно смотрит на стаканчик с кофе, а потом на бариста — уставшего, с огромными кругами под глазами, растрёпаными волосами и слипающимися глазами.  
— Что-то не так? — устало интересуется парень с именем "Джеймс" на бейджике. Стив ещё раз смотрит на кривоватое "Втивен" на стаканчике, краснеет и качает головой, отступая от кассы. Он пишет СМС Сэму: "Что делать, когда симпатичный бариста делает ошибку в твоём имени?"  
"Оставить свой номер и имя" — мгновенно отвечает Сэм. Стив улыбается. 

Стивен оказывается слишком скромным и стеснительным, чтобы указать Джеймсу на его ошибку, но и Джеймс ему так же нравится, да и кофе вкусный, и... И он говорит своей тревожности заткнуться, когда вновь толкает дверь кофейни. Джеймс выглядит уже немного лучше — хотя его волосы в прежнем беспорядке, но мешки под глазами не такие темные, и его улыбка не такая вымученная:  
— Доброе утро, чего желаете? — Джеймс щурится от солнца, светящего ему прямо в глаза, и улыбка у него широкая, и Стив чувствует, как его сердце делает отвратительный кульбит, не предвещающий ничего хорошего.  
— Латте с двойной карамелью, — после неловкой паузы говорит Стив, и его улыбка немного нервная. Он дёргается и поспешно добавляет. — И сделайте, пожалуйста, ещё один большой кофе... Но на Ваш вкус.  
Джеймс улыбается как-то мягче, кивает и отворачивается к кофемашине, иногда поглядывая на Стива через плечо. Стив понимает, что его узнали, и от этого становится неловко. Слишком неловко, чтобы встречать чужой взгляд, поэтому он просто рассматривает саму кофейню — всё довольно просто, много дерева, на столиках стоят маленькие горшочки с кактусами. Очень уютно. Стив бы и сам хотел здесь работать, если честно.  
Джеймс окликает его, когда Стив так увлекается рассматриванием округи, что о кофе и бариста напрочь забывает.  
— Прошу, латте с двойной карамелью... И мокко с белым шоколадом, — Стив долго смотрит на второй кофе, отчего-то улыбаясь, и думает, что это очень подходит Джеймсу. Роджерс вскидывает голову и осторожно двигает стаканчик ближе к бариста:  
— Спасибо большое. А это Вам. Благодарность за вкусный кофе, — Стив старается улыбаться как можно очаровательнее и не чувствовать себя так неловко. Джеймс краснеет, переводит взгляд на губы Стива и кивает, смущённо улыбаясь.  
Стив думает, что улыбки красивее в жизни не видел.  
— Спасибо, — тихо благодарит Джеймс, не зная, что ещё добавить, и спешит обслужить следующего клиента. Стив уходит, глупо улыбаясь и медленно попивая сладкий латте. 

В следующий раз он приходит туда отдохнуть. Стив захватывает свой пенал, блокнот и заказывает теперь мокко с белым шоколадом, но обслуживает его уже не Джеймс, а рыжая невысокая девушка, чья улыбка вечно кажется какой-то хитрой и насмешливой. Стив читает на бейджике "Наташа", и долго мнётся и осматривается, прежде чем спросить, но Наташа говорит первой, не поднимая взгляда от стаканчика и бутылки с топингом в её руке:  
— Джеймс придёт чуть позже.  
Стив попёрхивается воздухом, переводит взгляд на Наташу. Она ставит топинг на место, ставит стаканчик на стойку и приветливо улыбается, словно не она только что уличила Стива в... А в чём, собственно? Стив не знает, но чувствует себя пристыженным.  
— Как Ваше имя? — спрашивает она, зубами снимая колпачок от маркера.  
— Джеймс, — заторможенно отвечает Стив, а потом вскидывается, качает головой. — Ох, боже, нет, Стивен, Стивен через "в".  
От улыбки девушки Стиву хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь под стол. А ещё он думает, что лучше было бы не исправлять себя. Была бы здесь Ванда, его подруга, она абсолютно точно помогла бы ему что-то придумать, подыграла бы...  
Планы меняются, потому что ему слишком страшно оставаться здесь, ещё и рядом с Наташей, которая только что присутствовала при этой до ужаса смущающей ситуации, да ещё и скоро придёт Джеймс, и... Стив забирает кофе и уходит, стараясь думать о том, что мокко с белым шоколадом слишком сладкий для него, и не думать о произошедшем провале. 

В следующий раз его планы вполне конкретные, и он не хочет, чтобы его смущение и неловкость их испортили. Он прокручивает в голове своё имя, входя в кофейню, и за стойкой Джеймс улыбается так солнечно, что Стив на мгновение замирает. Потом улыбается в ответ.  
— Латте с карамелью, да? — опережает Стива Джеймс, уже хватаясь за стаканчик.  
— И мокко с белым шоколадом, — смеётся в ответ Стив, стараясь не краснеть. Кладёт на стойку деньги, но Джеймс качает головой:  
— За счёт заведения.  
Стив смеётся снова, и Джеймс смеётся тоже.  
Стив отдаёт второй кофе Джеймсу, не в силах подавить улыбку, глядя, как Джеймс вновь краснеет, и садится в самый угол кофейни, доставая из сумки карандаши и небольшой скетчбук. Джеймс кидает на него заинтересованные взгляды, но Стиву слишком не по себе, так что он их игнорирует.  
Стив рисует сначала вид за окном, потом обстановку кафе, потом барную стойку. Везде мелькает Джеймс — его макушка и высокий лоб закрывает вывеску старого магазинчика; его рука вытирает запачканный шумными посетителями столик; он записывает что-то в блокноте, облокотившись на стойку.  
Потом Стив, перестав ходить вокруг да около, рисует уже конкретно Джеймса — сначала просто наброски, расстёгнутую пуговицу на клетчатой рубашке, выразительные глаза, длинные пальцы...  
Джеймс проходит мимо, заглядывает мельком в блокнот и быстро уходит, пытаясь не улыбаться так глупо и довольно. Стиву становится слишком стыдно. Он допивает свой бесплатный кофе и уходит. 

В следующий раз они встречаются на входе в кофейню. На улице ветрено и пасмурно, но тем не менее Стив не заходит внутрь. Он садится на бордюр и закуривает, руки трясутся, а он всё судорожно пытается вдохнуть побольше воздуха.  
Проходящие мимо люди заставляют его чувствовать себя словно в замкнутом пространстве, чувствовать себя в тесноте, чувствовать себя задыхающимся. Он затягивается жадно, лихорадочно, только чтобы восстановить ритм дыхания. Дым горчит и обжигает глотку.  
Джеймс оказывается рядом совсем внезапно.  
— Хэй, не знал, что ты куришь, — он улыбается так же ослепительно, щурится от ветра, поплотнее запахивая свою ветровку. Ему наверняка холодно. Стив сейчас не может волноваться о нём или восхищаться им. Ему не хватает воздуха, и мир потихоньку сужается от паники.  
Кажется, это заметно даже со стороны.  
— Эй, Стив, Стиви, — зовёт испуганно Джеймс, но Стив его уже не видит — чувствует осторожные, огрубевшие руки, чувствует хватку, вызывающую не панику, а желание по-детски расплакаться в руках матери. — Слышишь, дыши. Здесь нет ничего. Здесь нет ничего опасного или страшного, люди просто идут по своим делам, никто не сделает тебе ничего плохого, слышишь? Ничего ужасного не происходит, ты просто на улице, всё в порядке и все живы...  
Стиву хочется спросить, с чего он это взял; но он был прав. Все в порядке. И он в порядке. Он в порядке?  
— Слышишь, ты в безопасности здесь, веришь мне? Тебя никто не тронет здесь, я обещаю.  
Стив пытается дышать глубже, смотрит на серый асфальт, очень стараясь не расплакаться. Он замечает, что сигареты в его пальцах уже нет, и что Джеймс сует ему в руку бутылку с водой.  
— Вот, выпей. Выпей и дыши, хорошо? Я здесь. Я рядом.  
Стив очень хочет наорать на него. Примерно так же сильно, как расплакаться. Он делает глоток, отдаёт обратно не глядя и прячет лицо в ладонях, замирая так на несколько минут и восстанавливая дыхание. Это действительно сработало. Джеймс действительно помог ему.  
Почему-то это кажется Стиву нелепым.  
— Я... Извини, я... — хрипло говорит он, немного придя в себя. С новой силой накатывает стыд.  
— Ничего, не извиняйся за это, ладно? Ты в порядке. Всё хорошо. В этом нет ничего страшного, — тихо обещает Джеймс, протягивая руку, но не касаясь. — Идём внутрь, ладно? Я сделаю тебе кофе, и мы согреемся.  
Они заходят в кафе, Джеймс усаживает Стива за столик в самом углу. Стив тупо пялится на деревянную крышку, прежде чем осознать, что происходит. Он поднимает глаза осторожно — замечает Джеймса, общающегося с Наташей. Стыд и неловкость чувствуются ещё острее, смешиваясь с тревогой, и он хочет уйти, но остаётся на месте. Джеймс ставит перед ним чашку с горячим какао, садится напротив со своим кофе и долго хмуро наблюдает за Стивом.  
— Так ты... Хочешь поговорить об этом? — предлагает он осторожно. Стив качает головой молча, судорожно, почти напуганно хватаясь за чашку. Забавно, наверное, это смотрится — такой огромный мужик ведёт себя как истеричная школьница. Впрочем, ни Наташа, ни Джеймс над ним не смеются... Стив надеется.  
Джеймс больше не говорит. Просто молча сидит рядом, пока Стив не допивает какао, кидает деньги на стол и уходит, смазано извинившись и поблагодарив. Джеймс хмуро смотрит вслед. 

Следующие две недели Стив избегает кофейни и этой улицы в целом. Это тяжело, особенно учитывая, что Джеймс нравится ему, правда нравится. Но Стив и так уже доставил ему хлопот, и кроме всего прочего — ему стыдно за своё состояние. Он ходит, полный самоедства, ненавидя себя за каждый момент в тот день. Через какое-то время он возвращается — то ли роль сыграло то, что он скучал по Джеймсу, то ли то, что он отчаянно хотел извиниться, а может оба фактора, но он возвращается, вновь толкает стеклянную дверь, вдыхая ставший привычным запах кофе.  
Джеймс смотрит на посетителя только тогда, когда Стив на ватных ногах подходит к стойке.  
— Боже, Стив! — вскрикивает Джеймс с облегчением, словно встретил старого друга. — Куда ты пропал? — он улыбается мягко, и Стиву почему-то становится так мерзко от самого себя.  
— Я... Я хотел и-извиниться за тот день, — он начинает заикаться, и это ещё более унизительно. Джеймс непонятно качает головой в ответ и включает кофемашину.  
— Давай я сделаю кофе, и мы поговорим.  
Стив соглашается, радуется этой маленькой передышке, подготовке, и садится за облюбованный дальний столик.  
Джеймс подходит к нему неожиданно быстро, и настроен он решительно.  
— Слушай, я... Это не страшно, ладно? Серьёзно. Такое случается со многими людьми, за это точно не стоит извиняться. Я рад, что смог помочь, это не такой уж и подвиг.  
Стив просто молчит, глядя на бейджик с каплями воды.  
— Стив... Стив? Ты слушаешь? — окликает он недоумённо. Стив кивает головой и трёт лицо пальцами.  
— Я просто... Сожалею, что тебе пришлось, — "со мной возиться", — иметь с этим дело.  
— Это не проблема, правда, — мягко протестует Джеймс, пьёт свой кофе, молчит ещё немного. — Слушай. Можешь записать мой номер, если хочешь. Если... Нужна будет помощь.  
Тревожность бьётся где-то в висках, но Стив кивает. Джеймс диктует ему номер, ещё раз осторожно улыбается и уходит обслуживать клиента. Стив понимает, что за весь разговор ни разу не взглянул ему в лицо. 

Сэм веселится, а вот у Ванды лицо внимательное и сочувствующее, как у психолога. Это даже забавно, они всегда настолько по-разному реагируют на какие-то вещи, которые Стив рассказывает.  
Сэму весело, а Стиву совсем нет.  
— Вот что смешного?— огрызается Стив, расстроенный. Ванда кладёт голову ему на плечо, чтобы поддержать, хлопает по спине.  
— Стив, как ты умудряешься каждый раз забывать, что тебе невозможно отказать? — смеётся Уилсон. — Мало того, что ты делаешь эти щенячьи глазки; так ещё и чёртов качок. Будь я геем, я бы тебе дал, — абсолютно невозмутимо добавляет он, отпивая кофе. Стив тяжело выдыхает, оглядывается, напоминая себе, что он немного лучше, чем сам думает о себе.  
Как минимум, внешне.  
За большим окном в кофейне собираются тучи. Город погружается в сумрак, и Стив наблюдает за тем, как люди начинают спешить домой. Он ловит уголком глаза знакомый силуэт.  
Джеймс стоит на другой стороне улицы, под козырьком балкона, рядом с дверью подъезда, машет ему, улыбается, видя, что Стив его заметил.  
Стив вздрагивает, неуверенно машет в ответ. Сэм смеётся снова, но уже мягче. Ванда крепче сжимает локоть Стива.  
— Это он? — уточняет она, и Стив кивает. Джеймс посылает воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
Стив краснеет и роняет лицо в ладони. Сэм не может сдержаться, и Ванда легонько бьёт его по лбу.  
— Почему я продолжаю его встречать, если мы даже в другом районе.  
— Видимо, он тут живёт, — предполагает Сэм. — И ему бы я тоже дал.  
Стив обнимает Ванду осторожно и недовольно бормочет:  
— Хоть кто-то меня понимает здесь.  
Ванда сдерживается от шутки и забирает свой кофе. 

Позвонить Стив не решается. Он долго смотрит на номер в списке контактов, мнётся, водит пальцами по экрану, не зная, что написать. Он хочет увидеть Джеймса, очень хочет, но ему так страшно и стыдно за себя, что он пялится так ещё минут десять. Находит в себе решимость только тогда, когда стиральная машинка прекращает работу, заставив Стива вздрогнуть от негромкой мелодии. Стив открывает СМС и пишет в диалог: "Джеймс?".  
Ответ приходит незамедлительно, и Стив снова пялится, прежде чем ответить на "Стив?" (В его голове — звучит полным глупых надежд).  
"Да, это я."  
Джеймс звонит тут же. Стива немного колотит, когда он поднимает трубку:  
— Привет, приятель. Хочешь прогуляться вечером? — голос у Джеймса весёлый, улыбчивый, и Стив тает.  
— Хорошо, где? — осторожно отвечает он, невольно улыбаясь тоже.  
— Приходи на наше обычное место, — звонко смеётся Джеймс. — Всё, отбой, кэп, мне пора.  
Джеймс сбрасывает звонок, а Стив пишет судорожно Сэму и Ванде "Он позвал меня на свидание". Смотрит на себя в зеркало и улыбается. 

Он причёсывается, надевает свою любимую рубашку, кожаную куртку; и совсем не уверен, что ему сегодня стоит выходить из дома. Но он выходит — и Джеймс встречает его у кофейни с задиристой улыбкой и протягивает сигарету. Стив не отказывается. Исподтишка смотрит на то, как Джеймс затягивается, как заостряются скулы, как длинные пальцы бережно держат сигарету и как дрожат ресницы. Стив отчаянно хочет это нарисовать, аж пальцы подрагивают. Но он просто смотрит пока, не в силах отвести глаза.  
Джеймс выдыхает дым через нос, оглядывая улицу, и кивает Стиву идти за собой.  
— То есть, я тебе нравлюсь. — Это не вопрос, и от этого Стиву не по себе. Они идут по сумеркам, по осенним улицам, и Стив курит, потому что не знает, куда себя деть.  
— Это так очевидно? — интересуется он, оглядываясь. Хочется спросить "взаимно?", но смелости не хватает.  
Джеймс смеётся:  
— Чувак, очевиднее только — табличка на всю грудь "Мне нравится Баки Барнс".  
— Так ты Баки Барнс, — цепляется за слова Стив. Джеймс оборачивается с горящими глазами и смеётся снова. Стив не может не улыбаться. Баки такой чарующий и волшебный.  
— А ты? Стив Роджерс, — он подмигивает, и Стив млеет, как школьница.  
— Откуда знаешь? — интересуется, щурясь, Стив. Он не собирается сдаваться так рано, но, кажется, эту игру проиграл в самом начале.  
— Уши, уши везде, Роджерс, — серьёзно говорит Баки, останавливаясь на светофоре. Стив даже по сторонам не смотрит, просто идёт следом. Кажется, если бы Барнс захотел его убить — проблемой бы это не стало. — А вообще-то, я нашёл тебя в Инстаграмме. Поверь, это было несложно. Ты красиво рисуешь, — делает комплимент он.  
Стив чувствует, что краснеет. Скромно отвечает:  
— Спасибо, — мнётся. — Так что... Я один увлечён тобой? — это настолько странная формулировка, что Стив не уверен, что Баки поймёт верно; но даже от такого завуалированного вопроса желудок Стива ухает в животе.  
— Нет, — задумчиво, словно дразнясь, тянет Джеймс, останавливаясь под аркой какого-то двора. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Стиву, улыбаясь так шально, игриво. — У тебя есть принципы насчёт первого свидания?  
Стив не успевает ничего ответить, когда Барнс подаётся вперёд, целуя Стива. Изучая, дразня, не спеша. Стив замирает, прежде чем ответить, притягивает Баки за воротник ближе, и дыхания не хватает снова, но теперь по другому поводу.  
Боже, Джеймс целует Стива.  
У него день рождения?  
— Хочешь ко мне? — осторожно, но улыбчиво предлагает Стив. 

Баки замирает, отстраняется от Стива и не отрывает взгляда от книжной полки. Стив сначала нервничает, и ему слишком не по себе, но потом он смотрит тоже. Становится ещё и неловко.  
— Так это ты был, — медленно тянет Баки. — Черт, чувак, прости, я был такой убитый, — он хихикает, обводя пальцами кривое "В" на стаканчике с именем. Стив мягко, ласково улыбается.  
— Я в тебя тогда влюбился, — шёпотом делится Стив, кажется, не боясь уже ничего. Он обнимает Баки со спины, целует шею медленно, дразняще, гладит его кончиками пальцев по скуле. Баки дрожит под его руками и улыбается. 

Стив толкает дверь в кофейню, и сегодня ему хорошо. Один только запах кофе придаёт сил и бодрости. Наташа за стойкой со своей смеющейся улыбкой придаёт язвительности.  
— Пожалуйста, Стив, заставь его перестать материться, — жалуется притворно Наташа, припоминая Роджерсу недавнее "следи за языком" в сторону Клинта, её парня. Стив только вяло усмехается, целует Наташу в щёку и заказывает кофе. Баки присоединяется к ним через пару минут и смотрит на Стива с такой щемящей лаской, что он чувствует себя, чёрт, особенным. Самым исключительным человеком на Земле, ведь его любит Джеймс Барнс. Стив не сопротивляется своим странным порывам и подаётся вперёд. Целует Баки сначала в лоб, а потом костяшки пальцев. Баки стремительно краснеет, не прекращая улыбаться. Наташа закатывает глаза, кидает что-то язвительное и уходит в подсобку. Стив чувствует себя счастливым. 

— Так ты покажешь мне рисунки? — интересуется Баки, уткнувшись носом в локоть Роджерса. Стив бормочет что-то о том, что сейчас шесть утра, и Барнс, какого хрена, лучше кофе сделай.  
— Не буду я делать тебе кофе, пока я не на работе, — хихикает Баки и трётся носом о чувствительную, тонкую кожу. Стив, боящийся щекотки, моментально дёргается и пытается отползти. Баки звонко смеётся.  
— Дашь мне скетчбук — я дам тебе поспать, — хитро предлагает Баки, зная, что Стиву будет слишком неловко дать Джеймсу его осознанно. Стив спросонья мычит что-то и машет рукой, мол, делай, что хочешь, и зарывается лицом в подушку.  
Баки поднимается с кровати, идёт на цыпочках к столу.  
Он осторожно открывает блокнот из черной кожи, скользит пальцами невесомо по желтоватым, твёрдым страницам. Наброски самые разные — от людей и пейзажей, до друзей, воспоминаний, преследующих кошмаров... До их кофейни. Снаружи, изнутри — стаканчики с абстрактными рисунками на них, заляпанная кофемашина, висящие на вешалке фартуки, посетители, и... Джеймс. Его много, без подписей, без особых опознавательных признаков, но Баки почему-то твердо уверен, что это он, это именно он. Становится неловко, но он всё-таки смотрит, водит осторожно кончиками пальцев по контурам, трёт закрашенные участки — волосы, чёрную рубашку. Баки немного пробивает, и он сидит, улыбаясь так тепло, счастливо, и с глазами на мокром месте.  
Он долго листает скетчбук, пролистывает даже пустые страницы до конца, пририсовывает усы к неумелому и кривому автопортрету и возвращается в кровать.  
— Ты очень красиво рисуешь, — повторяет Баки, утыкаясь Роджерсу в шею и укрывая одеялом. Стив ничего не отвечает, и Баки засыпает вновь.

— Что ты постоянно пишешь? — интересуется Стив, заглядывая к Баки через плечо. Баки отворачивается и с хлопком закрывает блокнот. Выглядит раздражённым.  
— Какая разница? — бросает резко он. Стив смотрит недоумённо и виновато.  
— Извини, просто... интересно.  
Баки тяжело вздыхает и кивает:  
— Да, ты прав, ты имеешь право знать.  
Баки всё равно не спешит отдавать ему блокнот. Отвлекается, закалывает волосы, вытирает стол, ставит джезву на огонь. Листает ленту инстаграмма. Предлагает Стиву посмотреть сериал. Стив сидит на диване за столом, наблюдает за Баки взволнованно, но ничего не говорит.  
Баки снова тяжело вздыхает, косится на свой блокнот и протягивает его Стиву:  
— Держи. Только не задавай вопросов, хорошо? Я не готов пока отвечать.  
Стив наблюдает за тем, как Баки уходит в соседнюю комнату, долго смотрит в окно, поглаживая обложку блокнота. Кофе в джезве пахнет умопомрачительно, но кофе сейчас Стиву совершенно не хочется. Он переживает за Баки и думает, что, может, к чёрту этот блокнот, надо пойти к нему, завалить на незастеленную кровать и долго ласково целовать и наблюдать, как солнце подсвечивает его глаза.  
Но это ведь важно, верно? Стив убеждает себя, что важно.  
Он открывает блокнот. Почерк плохой — как у человека, который отчаянно старается писать красиво во время истерики. Выходит плохо.  
"Всё вокруг серое. Я не вижу смысла. Не хочу не заставляйте меня делать это пожалуйста я не хочу у меня нет сил". Стив сразу понимает, что это за блокнот и что в нём будет, и ему становится не по себе.  
Они никогда не обсуждали ничего такого. Никогда не обсуждали шрамы у Баки на плече. Не обсуждали панические атаки Стива; излишнюю нервозность Барнса, их ночные кошмары. Наверное, стоило бы, это же важно, они могли бы помочь друг другу, но Баки предпочитал проблем избегать, а Стив не хотел ворошить тяжёлое прошлое.  
Возможно, это ещё одна ошибка Стива. Не первая и не последняя, одна из многих.  
Стив листает дальше, просматривает мельком. Первые страниц двадцать всё было настолько безысходно и больно, что Стив боролся с желанием закрыть блокнот и отвесить себе пару пощёчин. Дальше Баки пишет о том, что он нашёл работу в кофейне. Нашёл новых друзей. Что, наверное, у него всё-таки есть силы это пережить.  
На нескольких страницах появляется упоминание о Стиве. Баки пишет: "Я бы хотел познакомиться с ним поближе, но не думаю, что кого-то как Стивен может заинтересовать кто-то типа меня". Стив грустно улыбается, натыкается на имя Наташи, читает: "Ладно, Нат достоверный источник. Может, мне всё же стоит попробовать? В конце концов, мне больше нечего терять".  
Стив думает, что это совсем не смешно. Он пролистывает уже медленно, до последней страницы, чувствуя холод и пустоту в груди от страха.  
"Я счастлив с ним. Не думал, что смогу так", — пишет Баки. Испуг Стива всё ещё не отпускает. Несколькими абзацами ниже, кривым почерком идёт: "что он нашёл во мне почему я нужен ему почему кто-то настолько мерзкий нужен ему".  
Слово "мерзкий" наведено несколько раз. Стива, кажется, тошнит.  
Последние страницы – это странная смесь записей о том, что жизнь, кажется, наладилась и что Баки чувствует себя счастливым; и записей о том, как сильно он боится всё потерять и как же он недостоин его.  
Стив ловит себя на том, что плачет. Он закрывает блокнот, сидит ещё с минуту, пусто пялясь в стену, а после подрывается с места.  
Баки сидит в спальне, в позе лотоса, напряжённый, мелко дрожащий, смотрит на пол. Стив подходит к нему ближе, забирается на кровать, обнимая Джеймса за плечи и заваливая на себя. Баки выглядит настолько несчастным и испуганным, что Стив пропитывается ненавистью к себе, словно запахом кофе.  
Баки прижимается ближе, кладёт голову Роджерсу на грудь, сворачиваясь клубочком, и до боли вцепляется в его ладонь. Они оба молчат, оба втихую плачут, и оба же дают себе обещания разобраться с этим дерьмом. 

Стив не сразу понимает, что они уже на той стадии отношений, когда стоит быть откровенными во всём. И наверное в это входят и внутренние демоны. Он не уверен, считает ли так Баки, но взгляд у него иногда такой зашуганный, что точно нужно что-то решать.  
Баки улыбается широко, рассказывает о каком-то странном клиенте и о том, как Клинт устроил сюрприз Наташе на день рождения в самой кофейне, а Стив молча наблюдает за тем, как из-под рукава футболки выглядывают уродливые побелевшие шрамы.  
— Откуда они? — тихо перебивает его Стив, хмурясь. Ему интересно, правда, он рад за Наташу с Клинтом, рад, что Джеймс хорошо провёл время, но ей-богу, куда тянуть-то дальше?  
Баки замолкает, потом смотрит на Стива так мягко и с сожалением.  
— Стиви, — осторожно тянет он, воплощение терпения и добра. Стив трёт лицо руками.  
— Пожалуйста?  
Баки вздыхает, смотрит на Стива с лёгким упрёком, улыбается нервно.  
— Это было лет десять назад, я тогда был подростком, — начинает он неуверенно, и на Стива не смотрит. Стив, упрямый, берёт его за руку осторожно.  
— Мы с родителями и сестрой поехали отдыхать, хотели на какой-то курорт. Ни у кого даже предчувствия не было, знаешь. Все были рады. Папа, наконец-то, освободился и мог уделить нам время, мы ехали отдыхать, всё было чудесно. Не было даже банальных пререканий во время сборов. Не знаю, как всё получилось, но нас занесло на повороте, и мы врезались в другую машину. Родители умерли на месте. Ребекка закрыла меня собой. Она впала в кому из-за травмы головы, и умерла ещё через три месяца, не приходя в себя.  
Баки говорил так спокойно, пусто, смотрел в одну точку, что Стиву было не по себе. Слишком не по себе. Это было страшно, очень страшно, и хуже всего было то, что Стив никак не мог в этом помочь. Всё уже зажило, перегорело, осталась неприятная история, могилы на кладбище и шрамы на плече. Что уж теперь поделаешь?  
Стив начинает жалеть, что спросил.  
— Психиатр посоветовал мне завести дневник. Чтобы я выплёскивал свои эмоции и разложил мысли по полочкам. Теперь писать там стало привычкой, — заканчивает Джеймс. Стив не знает, как комментировать.  
— Мне жаль, — шепчет он тихо. Джеймс кивает:  
— Мне тоже жаль. Теперь всё равно ничего не поделаешь.  
Они ещё молчат какое-то время. Стив притягивает Баки ближе к себе, обнимает осторожно за плечи. Баки замирает, не говорит ничего и не двигается, на его лице остаётся прежнее пустое выражение.  
Он вздрагивает, встряхивается через десять минут острой, тяжёлой тишины.  
— А ты? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд на Стива. Стив смотрит недоумённо. — Что случилось с тобой?  
Стив мнётся, не зная, как начать. Баки смотрит на него тяжело, испытующе, словно мстит. Роджерс догадывается, что это не так, но с отвратительной, скользкой тревогой где-то в затылке, дрожащей на кончиках пальцев, спорить сложно.  
— Э, я... — он запинается, заикается, смотрит на Баки так неуверенно. Баки улыбается мягко, как прежде, и Стив думает, что раз уж Баки поделился чем-то подобным, то и он должен.  
— Я в детстве был очень болезненным ребёнком, тем ещё задохликом. Отец ушёл ещё до моего рождения, маме приходилось работать на трёх работах, чтобы нас обеспечить и иметь возможность лечить меня. Даже подрабатывала медсестрой... подхватила туберкулёз. Умерла, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Опеку взяла наша соседка, она нам всегда помогала. Я чувствовал себя виноватым за смерть мамы, постоянно. Все говорили, что в этом нет моей вины, но я был уверен, что если бы не мой чёртов организм, то мама, возможно, была бы жива.  
Стив пожимает плечами. Молчит какое-то время, добавляет:  
— Потом нашёл девушку... невесту. Перед свадьбой случился несчастный случай, — Стив не рассказывает больше о Пегги, слишком свежая ещё рана. Нельзя рассказывать. Она осталась у него в воспоминаниях, и Стив ревностно хранит её там. Понимает, что плачет.  
Баки придвигается ближе, обнимает его осторожно. От него пахнет кофе и покоем. 

— Итак, — объявляет Наташа. Стив нервно переглядывается с Сэмом, Вандой, чувствуя себя ужасно неуверенно. Они все его друзья, разумеется, просто Стив впервые пригласил всю их компанию на свой день рождения. В прошлый раз они провели его вдвоём с Джеймсом. Стив ни на что не жаловался.  
— Баки, — она указывает на Барнса, оборачивается к нему. Баки садится прямее, отстраняется от Стива, поправляет воротник рубашки. бледнеет немного. Стиву становится даже немного смешно — наблюдать, как Баки пытается прихорошиться. Куда уж лучше.  
Сэм, обычно обменивающийся с Баки только колкостями, улыбается и хлопает его по плечу.  
— У меня чувство, будто вы все знаете что-то, чего не знаю я, — делится неохотно Стив, переглядываясь с Вандой. Она только улыбается — широко и тепло.  
Баки бодает его лбом в плечо и тоже улыбается, немного нервно.  
— Ну, раз уж у нас такой необычный день... — тянет, смеясь, Джеймс.  
— Ничего необычного, — перебивает его Стив, смущённый, — происходит каждый год...  
— ...То, — Баки не позволяет себя сбить с мысли. Стив косится на его руки — он заламывает пальцы. — То я бы хотел сделать тебе предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.  
Стив уже догадывается, куда всё это ведёт. Он хочет ответить, что не сможет отказаться от чего угодно, если это предложит Баки, но молчит. У него комок в горле. И он правда не знает, как на это всё реагировать.  
Баки достаёт коробочку с кольцом из кармана, но на колено не опускается (Стив думает, что это было бы слишком пошло).  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Стив не может не улыбаться, смотрит так смущённо-счастливо на Барнса. Наташа выглядит гордой. Ванда — умилённой. Клинт стоит где-то у Нат за спиной и лыбится так довольно, как идиот.  
Баки выглядит ужасно нервным. Будто бы Стив может ему отказать.  
— Конечно.


End file.
